


Morning After

by SearchHistory



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchHistory/pseuds/SearchHistory
Summary: Fanart. Matt and Foggy sleeping peacefully together.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting to ao3, here's some Foggy/Matt fanart. I love this pairing, they're my current obsession. More art and likely some fics for these two to come in the future.
> 
> (Crossposted to my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/SearchHistory).)


End file.
